


Дождь...

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Чтобы отдохнуть, Гакт уехал на край света.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

Солнечный луч коснулся лица Маны, и тот, смешно поморщившись, перевернулся на живот, стараясь спрятаться от вступающего в свои права дня.

— Мана…  
— Ммммм…  
— Ты просил разбудить…  
— Бу-бу-бу-бу. Иди ты… я хочу спать… Мана баиньки… — Он попытался зарыться под одеяло.  
— Проснись, — сказал Гакт и поцеловал его в затылок. — Просыпайся, говорю! — он придал своему голосу строгости и стянул с Маны одеяло.  
— Не хочу… — захныкал тот, но все-таки соизволил открыть глаза и даже сел на кровати, глядя на Гакта слипшимися со сна глазами и от души зевая.  
— Кофе? — спросил Гакт, протягивая ему чашку.  
— Да. Спасибо. Черт, какой горячий… В честь чего ты такой добрый, м?  
— Да так… Захотелось…

Ритуал повторялся почти каждый раз, как они ночевали здесь, правда, иногда они менялись ролями, и Мана немилосердно стаскивал с Гакта одеяло, но такое случалось крайне редко. Кофе в постель Гакт приносил любовнику не всегда, конечно, однако хотелось иной раз поухаживать за Маной. Потому что потом можно взять чашку из его рук и прижать его ладони к своим щекам… поцеловать… И оба будут потом, ругаясь сквозь зубы, очень быстро собираться, и Гакт, как всегда опоздает, но зато будет еще несколько поцелуев и объятий, будет шелк его кожи под руками…  
Мана осторожно высвободился из гактовских объятий.

— Мне скоро идти, — сказал он, — а я даже в душе еще не был…  
— Ну… еще пять минут?  
— Ладно…  
— А может… по-быстрому?..  
— Нет. Мне надо в душ!  
— Можно с тобой?  
— Нет!  
— Тогда еще один поцелуй, а то не пущу.  
— Мммммм… Ладно, давай по-быстрому…

Снятая на подставное имя квартира на окраине Токио… маленький, отделенный тонкими занавесками от остального мира, хрупкий и потому такой драгоценный рай, где есть только они двое. Рай, которого могло бы и не быть…


	2. I

Врачи и друзья настояли на том, чтобы он все-таки поехал в отпуск: последнее время из-за постоянной усталости он совсем не мог есть и спать. Гакт сначала хотел показать характер и заявил, что никуда не поедет, но, проснувшись однажды ночью от лая давно почившей Белл, решил, что характер характером, но…

Именно так он и оказался здесь, посреди заштатного городишки где-то во Франции. И все было бы хорошо, но застрял он тут в буквальном смысле слова: машина увязла в грязи по самый бампер. Дождь даже не думал прекращаться. Хорошо хоть, что гостиница — единственная, конечно, в этом городе — оказалась рядом.

Вот тут-то все и началось. Гакт уже протянул руку за ключом от номера, когда скрипнула входная дверь, и в холле появился мужчина. Он откинул со лба мокрую прядь, и Гакт сразу узнал его…

Они умудрялись избегать друг друга, живя в одном городе, но по неписанным законам большого безумного мира встретились здесь, в Богом забытом уголке Европы. И, к своему удивлению, он тепло улыбнулся вошедшему.

— Господа знакомы? — поинтересовался портье, тоже улыбнувшись.

Мана — это был он, конечно, согласно закону жанра, — кивнул утвердительно и посмотрел на Гакта.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — произнес он, протягивая ему руку, — но я рад тебя видеть.  
— О, какая удача! — весело ворковал портье. — Мсье больше не будет скучать!

Мана бросил на него взгляд, в котором четко читалось «Заткнись, идиот!», но куда французам понять тонкости взаимоотношений между японскими музыкантами. Мане здесь действительно было скучно, но появление Гакта в его планы не входило. И все-таки он действительно был ему рад, как это ни странно.


	3. II

Ужинали они вместе. Мана поминутно чихал и каждый раз за это извинялся. Гакт глядел на него, улыбаясь, и от этого взгляда Мана еще больше смущался.

— Прекрати меня разглядывать! — не выдержал он.  
— Извини. Просто очень непривычно видеть тебя таким…  
— Каким?  
— Vulgaris.*

Мана фыркнул.

— Умные слова знаешь, надо же. — Снова чихнул. Снова извинился. — Ну, спрашивать, как у тебя дела, я не буду: от новостей о твоих успехах все равно не спрятаться, а твоя личная жизнь меня не интересует. Но что ты делаешь здесь? — Мана с такой интонацией произнес последнее слово, что можно было подумать, будто «здесь» — его собственность.  
— Я бы рад тут не быть, — немного обиженно сказал Гакт, — но моя машина застряла, и я буду торчать тут, пока дождь не кончится.  
— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но дождь зарядил дня на три, не меньше, — сказал Мана, почему-то переходя на французский.  
— Да, — тоже по-французски ответил Гакт, — мне говорили. Поэтому тебе придется меня терпеть…  
— Твой французский — отвратителен, — смеясь, сказал Мана уже по-японски. — Ты так и не удосужился его выучить.

Своим знанием французского Мана всегда кичился, и Гакта это выводило из себя.

— Зато я отлично говорю по-китайски, — отпарировал он.

Мана демонстративно пожал плечами.

— Были бы мы в Китае… Не сердись. При других обстоятельствах я бы этого не сказал, но — повторюсь — мы тут совсем одни… дождь… и я рад тебя видеть. И у меня нет ни малейшего желания ссориться.  
— Иными словами: встреться мы в Японии, ты бы плюнул мне в лицо, но раз уж так случилось, готов меня терпеть? Что ж, спасибо за откровенность.  
— Я не это имел в виду…  
— Да ну? К черту! По случаю такой неожиданной встречи предлагаю выпить.  
— Очень жаль, — ответил Мана, — но в местном погребе только кислятина, по недоразумению названная вином. Местный виноград редкостная отрава.  
— Отвратительно, — сказал Гакт. — Но — совершенно случайно — у меня есть несколько бутылок отличного вина…

__________________________________  
*Vulgaris — обыкновенный (лат.)


	4. III

— Вино действительно отличное, — произнес Мана, ставя бокал на столик. — Где ты его достал?  
— Скажем так, одна прекрасная француженка…  
— Избавь меня от этого! Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу всех этих любовных историй!  
— Я пошутил, — сказал Гакт, снова наполняя бокалы. — На самом деле я купил его в городке неподалеку отсюда. И да, я прекрасно помню, как ты краснел и закрывал ладонями уши, когда кто-нибудь заговаривал о любовных похождениях. И это почему-то не мешало тебе выходить на сцену в мини-юбке.  
— Ну, ты у нас тоже не пай-мальчик. Если б я был женщиной, после всего, что ты со мной делал на сцене, ты должен был бы жениться на мне.  
— Ха! Я?! Может, тебе напомнить, кто кого бросил?

Мана сжал губы. «Конечно, — подумал он, — это я ушел от тебя. А что я должен был делать? И ведь ты даже не попытался удержать меня! И теперь… Теперь, после стольких лет, ты упрекаешь меня?»

— Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, — холодно сказал Мана.  
— Не имеет значения? — переспросил Гакт, то ли серьезно и возмущенно, то ли как будто шутя. — Да у меня, может, травма от этого на всю жизнь! Я, может, по ночам спать не могу с тех пор! Черт, надо еще налить…  
— Ну, про травмы можешь мне не рассказывать. Насколько мне известно, ты быстро нашел себе нового… хм… гитариста.  
— Клаха у тебя только пел, можно подумать.  
— Думай, что хочешь! Еще раз говорю: сейчас это уже неважно. Просто воспоминания. Хорошие, плохие…  
— Ты, пожалуй, прав, — помолчав, сказал Гакт. — Это все было в другой жизни. И тем не менее… — Он грустно улыбнулся. — Где-то у меня до сих пор лежит твоя брошь. Ты как-то забыл ее у меня. Ты был ужасно рассеян… И все-таки я любил тебя.

«Любил? Не верю…» — Мана сильнее сжал свой бокал.

— Ты никогда не говорил об этом… — тихо произнес он.  
— Чтобы ты посмеялся надо мной? Тебе же было все равно!

Мана промолчал. Ему хотелось кричать: «Идиот! Я же с ума сходил из-за тебя! А ты… ты вел себя, как эгоист. И если бы у меня был малейший повод думать, что ты любишь меня…»

— Молчишь? Значит, я прав. Ты же всегда думал только о себе! «Ах, не испачкай мне платье!»  
— Ты пьян. — Мана вдруг успокоился. — Я не намерен продолжать этот разговор. Единственное, что я могу тебе сказать: ты даже не пытался удержать меня.  
— Потому что ты бы все равно не остался. Сядь, ради бога! Не будем больше об этом… Еще выпьешь?  
— С удовольствием. — Он чихнул. — Извини. Кажется, я все-таки простыл…

Гакт, улыбнувшись, взглянул на него и неожиданно сказал:

— Если бы твои фанат видели тебя сейчас, они бы полюбили тебя еще сильнее…  
— Прости, что?  
— Ну… Когда на тебе нет тонны косметики и ты нормально одет… ты даже на человека похож.  
— Иди к черту! — Мана рассмеялся и непроизвольно хлопнул Гакта по плечу.

Гакт схватил его руку и прижался к ней губами. Мана замер от неожиданности.

— Ты знаешь, — прошептал Гакт, — мы тут совсем одни… И мы, наверное, никогда потом не увидимся… и я очень не хочу спать один…

Мана прикрыл глаза. «Что он говорит? Зачем он меня обнимает? Ах нет!» Мана прекрасно знал силу этого голоса: с таких вот шептаний все и началось… Он с трудом взял себя в руки и тихо сказал:

— Пусти.  
— Прости, — так же тихо ответил Гакт. — Это все вино… — Он откашлялся. — Но, знаешь ли, когда ты носил юбки, приставать к тебе было намного проще.  
— Пошляк! — Мана фыркнул. — Думаю, — сказал он, помолчав, — мне лучше уйти… Я хочу спать. Один. Спокойной ночи.

Гакт ответил не без сожаления:

— Спокойной ночи.


	5. IV

Мана вышел, чуть пошатываясь от выпитого. Гакт посидел немного, глядя перед собой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Несмотря на поздний час, спать не хотелось. Он допил вино и достал ноутбук, — немного поработать и лечь спать.

***  
Мана чувствовал себя совсем разбитым. То ли он слишком много выпил, то ли брала свое простуда. Он уснул, но скоро проснулся от холода. Закутавшись в халат, он снова забрался под одеяло; его трясло так, что стучали зубы. Он с трудом поднялся, закружилась голова, к горлу подступила тошнота, перед глазами запрыгали черные точки. Мана мысленно выругался. Только этого еще не хватало! Вдруг ему стало страшно: что если это — конец? Мысль, конечно, глупая, но уж слишком пугающая. Оставаться одному сейчас, в таком состоянии, было нельзя. Шатаясь, он кое-как добрел до двери. Гакт жил в номере напротив, нужно было всего лишь дойти до его двери и постучать; он, конечно, не спит…

Тело вдруг обдало жаром, он покачнулся, но смог устоять на ногах.

Гакт открыл дверь и удивленно посмотрел на Ману.

— Что?.. — начал было он и едва успел подхватить падающее тело.


	6. V

Мана открыл глаза. Из-за неплотно задернутых штор пробивался солнечный свет. Мана попытался сообразить, где он и что с ним; получилось плохо. Смутно помнил он, что ему стало плохо, что кто-то заботился о нем, вытирал пот со лба, кутал в одеяло и даже, кажется, кормил, как ребенка, с ложечки… Еще слышался смутно знакомый голос — убаюкивающий, успокаивающий. Он помнил, что просыпался несколько раз, но видел только темноту вокруг. Теперь же было светло; он лежал на кровати, и его уже не бил озноб, сменяемый нестерпимым жаром.

— Доброе утро, — услышал он мягкий голос. — Как ты?

Гакт потрогал его лоб и погладил по волосам.

— Кажется, жив, — хрипло ответил Мана. — Что со мной было?

Гакт пожал плечами.

— Сильная простуда, — сказал он. — Вроде бы. Местный врач оказался идиотом, и я вытолкал его в шею.

Мана только кивнул. Говорить ему было трудно: от длительного молчания горло пересохло. Пить хотелось нестерпимо. Гакт, словно прочитав его мысли, протянул ему стакан воды.

— Спасибо, — сказал Мана, выпив все чуть не залпом. — И долго я так болел?  
— Дня два… — Гакт задумался. — Не могу точно посчитать… Кстати, милая пижамка.  
— Можно мне еще воды? — смутившись, попросил Мана.  
— А еще ты разговаривал во сне, — изменившимся голосом произнес Гакт, протягивая ему стакан. — С Ками.  
— Ничего удивительного, — отозвался Мана. — Когда я так болел последний раз, именно он обо мне заботился. Видимо, я перепутал…  
— Возможно. Но это было как-то… страшно. Ладно, бог с ним. — Он погладил Ману по голове, убрал со лба волосы. — Ты все еще такой бледный… И лоб горячий. Может, поспишь еще?

Мана послушно закрыл глаза. Но через мгновение снова заговорил.

— Извини… ты не мог бы… мне нужно… э…  
— Пить меньше надо, — рассмеялся Гакт, помогая ему встать. — И не надо так стесняться… Кто, ты думаешь, тебя в туалет водил?

Мана из бледного превратился в розового.

— Не смущай меня, пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Мана проспал до самого вечера. Проснувшись, он почувствовал, что ему нестерпимо хочется есть. Гакт искренне обрадовался этой новости и поинтересовался, желает ли он ужинать в номере, или спуститься вниз, в ресторан? Мана решил рискнуть и все-таки дойти до ресторана.

— Мы теперь не единственные постояльцы в гостинице, — сказал Гакт, помогая Мане спускаться по лестнице.  
— Ну вот, — ответил Мана, — а я в халате…  
— Ты болеешь, тебе можно, — успокоил его Гакт.

Служащие гостиницы встретили Ману радостными возгласами и поздравлениями с выздоровлением.

— Мы очень переживали за вас, мсье, — говорила официантка, накрывая на стол. — И мы очень рады, что вы снова с нами! Пожалуйста, берегите себя!  
— Что это так разворковалась? — спросил Гакт.  
— Я здесь вроде как постоянный и любимый клиент, — ответил Мана. — Вот и все.  
— А мне показалось, — не удержался Гакт, — что она в тебя влюблена.

Мана чуть не поперхнулся.

— Ты с ума сошел?! Она мне в матери годится!  
— Я пошутил, — миролюбиво сказал Гакт. — Приятного аппетита.  
— Спасибо. Тебе тоже.


	7. VI

На лестнице Мане вдруг стало дурно. У него закружилась голова, и, чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось вцепиться в руку Гакта.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, отчаянно моргая, чтобы прогнать из глаз черные точки.

Вместо ответа Гакт вдруг взял его на руки.

— Мне так спокойнее, — сказал он.  
— Кто-нибудь увидит! — испуганно прошептал Мана.  
— Ты болеешь, тебе можно.  
— Только не урони меня, — попросил Мана, прижимаясь к нему.

— Вот! И никто нас не видел, — сказал Гакт, осторожно, словно ребенка, укладывая Ману на кровать.

Мана, все еще обнимая Гакта за плечи, посмотрел ему в глаза и, к собственному удивлению, произнес так тихо, что Гакт скорее угадал, чем услышал:

— Поцелуй меня…

Гакт коснулся губами его виска, потом — века и только потом уже припал к приоткрытым губам…

— Подожди… — хрипло прошептал Мана, чувствуя, как рука Гакта забирается ему под халат. — Я же все еще болен…  
— Тссс… — шепнул ему на ухо Гакт. — Я буду нежным, буду страшно осторожным…  
— Хорошо… — тихо ответил Мана, блаженно закрывая глаза и подставляя шею горячим поцелуям.

Гакт действительно был нежным и осторожным. Он словно боялся навредить чем-нибудь Мане. И Мана буквально таял под ласками, отвечая на них со всей страстностью, на какую только был способен. Он уже готов был полностью отдаться любовнику, но тот, сдерживая обещание, не торопился.

— Ну же?.. — тяжело дыша, произнес Мана.  
— Ты уверен? — тихо спросил Гакт.  
— Да…  
— Тогда повернись. — Гакт улыбнулся.

Гакт провел губами вдоль его позвоночника. Чуть приподнял его бедра…

— Ай!  
— Извини… Так лучше?  
— Да… — Мана почувствовал, как затылок обдало горячим дыханием Гакта и, тихо застонав, сжал его руку.

— Ты изменился, — сказал Мана, поудобнее устраиваясь на плече у Гакта.  
— Ты тоже, — ответил тот. — И таким ты мне нравишься больше… когда на тебе нет толстого слоя косметики и ты не завернут с ног до головы в кружева и атлас…

Мана фыркнул.

— На меня работает целая армия гримеров и костюмеров, но теперь я всех уволю, потому что Гакту так нравится больше! А по поводу макияжа — кто бы говорил.  
— Это татуаж, он не смывается, — отмазался Гакт.  
— Я хочу в душ, — заявил Мана и попытался выскользнуть из его объятий. — Пусти.  
— Пойдем вместе. А то вдруг ты там упадешь в обморок и разобьешь себе голову?  
— Фу, какой ужас! Эй! До душа я уж как-нибудь дойду!  
— Мне нравится носить тебя на руках. Смирись с этим и не брыкайся.

Под душем можно было стоять, прижавшись друг к другу, и целоваться. Гакт гладил Ману по волосам и целовал, целовал, целовал… пока Мана мягко, но уверенно не попросил его перестать.

После душа Гакт укутал Ману теплым махровым полотенцем и на руках отнес в постель. Уложил его и сам лег рядом.

— Фу, ты мокрый, — рассмеялся Мана, когда Гакт притянул его к себе.  
— И что? Ты же ничего сделать не можешь. — Он навалился на Ману, прижимая его к кровати. — О, наконец-то хоть румянец появился. А то белый, как Смерть. — И он снова припал к его губам.

Мана жадно ответил на поцелуй и умудрился повернуть Гакта на спину, оказавшись сверху. Провел пальцами по его груди и животу. Гакт вздрогнул, когда прядь волос Маны коснулась его паха. Никогда раньше Мана не делал этого, сколько бы Гакт ни просил его… А теперь кукольный ротик Маны творил с ним такое, что он готов был умереть на месте.

— О-о-ох…


	8. VII

— Привет, — сказал Мана.  
— Привет. — Гакт улыбнулся и потянулся к нему.  
— Фу! — Мана попытался зарыться под одеяло. — Ты же еще зубы не чистил! Пусти!  
— Ты тоже еще не чистил, — ответил Гакт, все-таки целуя его в губы.

Мана обвил его шею руками и прижался к нему; Гакт в ответ крепче его обнял. С минуту они так и лежали. Были слышны тиканье часов на стене и приглушенные голоса за стеной: новые постояльцы в соседнем номере желали друг другу доброго утра.

Гакт усмехнулся.

— Интересно, — сказал он, — мы им сильно спать мешали?  
— Думаю, они нас теперь ненавидят…  
— Пусть ненавидят. Пойдем завтракать?  
— Угу. — Мана даже глаз не открыл. — Сейчас пойдем.  
— Эй! — Гакт коснулся губами его шеи, потом ключицы. — Доброе утро.  
— Да-да. Утро действительно доброе… иди ко мне…

Поцелуй длился очень долго, насколько хватило дыхания.

— Я так понимаю, — жарко дыша, прошептал Мана, — завтрак отменяется?  
— Переносится на неопределенный срок… — Гакт так сильно сжал Ману в объятиях, что тот сдавленно охнул.  
— Ты обещал быть нежным и осторожным, — напомнил он.

Гакт усмехнулся и провел языком вдоль его уха, потом по шее и плечу, ключицам. Мана гладил его по волосам и плечам, блаженно закрыв глаза, отзываясь легким вздохом на каждое прикосновение.

***  
Во время весьма позднего завтрака у Гакта неожиданно зазвонил мобильный телефон. Мана не слышал разговора, но отчего-то ему был неприятен этот звонок. Впервые за все это время, с того момента, как он пришел в себя после болезни, он вдруг подумал о том, что не понимает, что происходит между ним и Гактом. Гакт был нежен, как никогда раньше, и ненасытен — как и всегда, но крылось ли за этим что-то еще, кроме секса? Впрочем, он и сам себя не понимал. Когда он увидел Гакта здесь, он, понятное дело, удивился, но все же обрадовался ему: приятно было обнаружить, что он не один, что есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, если вдруг захочется, тем более что они знакомы; но, с другой стороны, если вспомнить то, как они расстались… Во всяком случае, спать с ним Мана точно не собирался. Но ведь это он, а не Гакт, сказал «поцелуй меня», сказал, потому что действительно очень хотел, чтобы Гакт его поцеловал… Какого черта! Он всегда мыслил ясно и знал, чего хочет, а сейчас решительно не понимает, что с ним происходит, и это крайне неприятно.

Гакт закончил разговор и вернулся к столу.

— Что-то я совсем потерялся во времени, — сказал он. — Оказывается, я уже должен быть в Японии… Не прямо сейчас, конечно, но чем скорее, тем лучше.  
— Визу просрочил? — спросил Мана.  
— Пока нет, но имею все шансы.  
— Ну, останешься тут навсегда. — Мана пожал плечами. — Тут полгорода таких застрявших.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Абсолютно. Этого места даже на карте нет, кто тут искать иммигрантов будет?  
— Ты тут тоже застрял?  
— Нет, конечно. Я сюда отдыхать приезжаю. — Он помолчал немного. — Когда ты едешь?  
— Думаю, сегодня вечером. Если, конечно, это будет возможно. Ты, я так понимаю, остаешься.  
— Да, на пару дней.

Мана вдруг почувствовал, как у него сжалось горло. «Вот и всё», — подумал он, не до конца понимая, что, собственно, «всё». Он ясно понимал только одно — если сейчас не будет сказано что-то важное, решающее, то они больше никогда не увидятся; но что именно нужно сказать — ему или Гакту, — он не знал.

— Эй, — сказал вдруг Гакт. — С тобой все в порядке?  
— М? — Голова закружилась, и перед глазами снова запрыгали черные точки. — Если честно, нет… — Он покачнулся, чуть не упав со стула.  
— Пойдем-ка в кроватку, — сказал Гакт.


	9. VIII

Мана никогда не чувствовал себя таким отвратительно слабым, как сейчас; он чуть не плакал от обиды и злости на себя. Лежа под двумя одеялами, он дрожал, как осиновый лист.

— Отвратительно! — вдруг произнес он капризным голосом.  
— Что? — переспросил Гакт.  
— Всё! Всё неправильно! В мои планы не входили ни болезнь, ни ты, черт тебя возьми!  
— Эй! — Гакт кинулся к нему. — Да что с тобой?!

Мана закрыл лицо руками и замотал головой, прогоняя слезы. Рыдания душили его; пытаясь подавить их, он жалобно всхлипнул.

— Успокойся… — тихо сказал Гакт, обнимая его и гладя по голове. — Всё хорошо… Тихо, успокойся… — Он шептал так тихо, что слова едва можно было различить, но сам звук его голоса успокаивал, убаюкивал. — По-моему, тебе лучше поспать.  
— Угу. — Мана прижался к Гакту. — Побудешь со мной?  
— Конечно.

Спать Мане на самом деле не хотелось, но лежать вот так, закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать… Гакт гладил его по волосам.

— Ты не спишь? — спросил он.  
— Нет…  
— Знаешь что… Поехали вместе? Не хочу, чтобы ты оставался тут один.  
— Вместе? — удивленно переспросил Мана, поднял голову и посмотрел Гакту в лицо. — В каком смысле?  
— Что значит — в каком смысле? В буквальном. Я не хочу оставлять тебя здесь. Мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь выздоравливать не в этой дыре, а где-нибудь, где есть больница. Например, в Токио. И не спорь со мной, — заявил он, видя, что Мана собирается ответить, — это бесполезно.  
— А если бы… — задумчиво произнес Мана, — я был здоров, ты бы уехал один, так?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Гакт. — Ничего не знаю… — добавил он очень тихо; зарылся пальцами в волосы Маны, привлек его к себе и крепко поцеловал.

Несколько мгновений они лежали, обнявшись, и молчали. Потом Гакт еще крепче прижал Ману к себе и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя.


	10. IX

«Мне кажется, я люблю тебя», — эти слова все еще звучали у Маны в ушах. «И чего ты от меня ждешь?» — думал он. Он не нашелся, что ответить на такое признание, только пробормотал что-то, сам не понимая, что именно. Потом сослался на то, что уже выспался и что надо собираться, и заперся у себя в номере. Он не был тут с той ночи, когда ему стало плохо. В комнате было пусто и, казалось, холодно. «Как я вообще мог тут спать один? — подумал он. 

— И почему мне кажется, что у Гакта намного уютнее, они ведь одинаковые…»  
— Ну, успокойся, — сказал он своему отражению в зеркале. — Ничего ужасного не случилось. И он же сказал: кажется. И вообще, ты чего ждал? Что вот-вот произойдет что-то решающее. Произошло. Успокойся…

«Докатился, — подумал он, — с зеркалом разговариваю. Хорошо, что не отвечает… Но, кажется, я все-таки еду с ним. Он же не оставит меня тут! Не посмеет! Тьфу, черт! Это же его идея. Точно не отстанет».

— Все-таки что же мне делать? — сказал он вслух.  
— Мана. Ты с кем разговариваешь? — раздался за его спиной голос Гакта.

Сколько Мана знал его, Гакт всегда имел привычку появляться в помещении совершенно бесшумно, причем, конечно, именно в тот момент, когда никто его не ждал.

— С зеркалом, — честно сказал Мана.  
— О. И что говорит?  
— Да оно все больше слушает. Слушай, ты бы колокольчик на шею повесил, что ли. А то ходишь, как тень отца Гамлета…  
— Извини, что напугал, — ровным голосом сказал Гакт. — Ты едешь?

Мана повернулся к нему.

— Я… я запутался, — сказал он. — Я столько лет тебя ненавидел, а потом, — он говорил, захлебываясь словами и судорожно глотая воздух, — потом как отрубило: ничего больше не было. И я думал, что все забыл, а теперь… теперь я уже ничего не понимаю.

Гакт молча смотрел на него, ожидая, что будет дальше, но Мана замолчал на полуслове, снова повернулся к зеркалу и стоял, тяжело дыша и ничего перед собой не видя.

— Ты едешь? — тупо повторил Гакт.

Мана покачал головой. В зеркале Гакт видел его лицо, и на мгновение ему показалось, что это тот самый лидер Malice Mizer. Никаких эмоций. Но глаза выдавали его: ему хотелось, чтобы Гакт подошел к нему, взял за руку, сказал что-то… что угодно, лишь бы все уже решилось.

Гакт действительно подошел к нему и взял за руку.

— Пожалуйста, пойми меня правильно, — тихо произнес он, — я просто не хочу волноваться за тебя.  
— Ты не хочешь? — переспросил Мана. — Ты? Ты всегда думал только о себе. Даже сейчас!

«А все-таки он меня не любит», — подумал вдруг Мана. От этой мысли ему стало обидно.

— Я никуда с тобой не поеду, — сказал он. — Для тебя все это ничего не значит, так ведь?

В этот момент, согласно законам жанра, надо было пасть к ногам Маны и страстно заверить его, что, конечно, это все значит для тебя очень много… И не смотри Мана на него с такой злобой в глазах, он бы так и сделал.

— Да, — сказал он отрывисто. — Все так. Как ты хочешь.  
— Гаку… — Но его уже не было в комнате. Мана поежился от холода.


	11. X

Эти дни в богом забытом городке он был так счастлив, что ни о чем не мог думать и не задавался вопросами. Ему просто было хорошо. Спать, прижав Ману к себе, видеть его улыбку, гладить по волосам… И какая ему была разница, что там происходило десять лет назад? или даже — что будет еще через столько же? И ему казалось, Мана так же беззаботен, как и он.

Но теперь, конечно, все кончено. После такого прощания не может быть уже ничего. Именно это «ничего» причиняло ему невыносимую боль: только теперь, когда уже было поздно, он, наконец, до конца осознал, что любит Ману, этого Ману — с мягкой улыбкой и тихим голосом, такого, каким он видел его в гостинице. И если потом они встретятся, Гакта больше не обманет сценический образ… Но все кончено! Гакт снова позволил Мане оттолкнуть его.  
Пытаясь уснуть в кресле самолета, он вдруг почувствовал что-то твердое в кармане джинсов. Это были часы. Мана забыл их у Гакта в номере в тот, первый, вечер. Уже после ухода Маны Гакт положил их в карман, подумав, что надо будет обязательно вернуть, но совсем забыл о них. Красивые, явно женские часы с изящным браслетом и черным циферблатом. Когда — много лет назад — они с Маной встречались, Гакт постоянно обнаруживал у себя дома забытые часы, брошки и еще какую-то мелочь. Потом Мана забывал их где-то еще… Тогда Гакта это ужасно раздражало, но при нынешних обстоятельствах… О, теперь эти часы означают — «еще не конец», теперь они послужат очень удобным предлогом для еще одной встречи.


	12. XI

Девушка на том конце провода вежливо поинтересовалась:

— Как вас представить?

Таких звонков у нее сотни за день. Все хотят говорить с Маной. Но Мана-сама не подойдет к телефону, если имя звонившего ничего ему не скажет.  
Гакт с трудом вспомнил название гостиницы, где они останавливались, и представился ее сотрудником.

— Скажите, что мсье забыл у нас часы.  
— Часы? — переспросила девушка. — Хорошо, я скажу…

Гакт услышал, как она положила трубку, до него донесся еле слышный стук ее каблуков, и через минуту или чуть больше в трубке раздался ровный и спокойный голос.

— Я слушаю.  
— Привет, — произнес Гакт.

Мана что-то сказал девушке, видимо, прося ее выйти.

— Как… как ты меня нашел? — удивленно спросил Мана.  
— С трудом, — честно признался Гакт. — Впрочем, ты не очень-то прячешься…

Мана не ответил на его реплику. Гакт представил себе, как он убирает прядь волос со лба, потом поправляет ворот рубашки (или блузки?), прикрывает глаза, собираясь мыслями.

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец, спросил он.  
— Ты забыл часы. Я обнаружил их у себя и хочу вернуть… и поговорить.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Мана. — Только не звони сюда больше, прошу тебя. Скажи мне номер своего телефона, я сам тебе позвоню.

Гакт продиктовал ему номер.

— Все-таки, — сказал Мана, — как ты меня нашел?  
— Internet. Твои фанаты — люди ненадежные…

В трубке раздался смешок.

— Так и вижу тебя в толпе визжащих фанаток. И в платье типа «лолита».  
— Ну, уж этого точно не будет! — Он помолчал. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я волновался…  
— Всё хорошо. Спасибо. Извини, мне нужно работать. Я позвоню тебе завтра или послезавтра. Au revoir.

Раздались короткие гудки. Гакт очень медленно положил трубку. «Кажется, — подумал он, — он был рад меня слышать».

***  
Рад был Мана или нет, он и сам не знал. Когда Гакт уехал, у Маны было такое чувство, как будто его бросили, и он остался один-одинешенек. Раньше, приезжая в этот городок на задворках Вселенной, он наслаждался одиночеством. Никого, кто мог бы втянуть его в скучный и бессмысленный разговор, кто доставил бы беспокойство, французский язык, который он так любил! Гакт разрушил эти чары, а после его отъезда одиночество перестало быть таким приятным. Осталась только пустота.

Теперь Гакт вдруг позвонил. Часы? Мана уже и думать о них забыл.

Черт с ними! Когда секретарша передала, что звонят из памятной гостиницы, Мана сразу понял, чей голос он услышит. А когда действительно услышал, сердце на мгновение остановилось.

Весь этот и следующий день Мана не мог ни о чем другом думать.

Ночью он проснулся от того, что сам себе говорил: «Ты ведь его любишь? Любишь?» После этого он все утро был сам не свой, а днем бросил все дела и уехал за город. Только потом уже, сев за столик в каком-то безымянном кафе, набрал номер Гакта.


	13. XII

Машину они оставили у обочины, а сами пошли к реке. На крутом спуске к берегу Гакт подал Мане руку.

— Что же ты не в джинсах? — спросил он.  
— Я же из офиса… Не хватало только, чтобы меня видели в джинсах и без макияжа. — Он шел, одной рукой придерживая подол юбки, второй опираясь на руку Гакта. — И, кажется, ты говорил, тебе нравятся мои юбки, разве нет?  
— Снимешь — понравится, — ответил Гакт.  
— Пошляк! Ой! — Поскользнувшись, он чуть не упал, но Гакт поддержал его. — Черт возьми! Я себе переломаю ноги! Куда мы вообще идем?

Гакт пожал плечами.

— Ну, можем сесть прямо здесь, если хочешь.  
— Хочу.

Они уселись на большой камень на берегу; Мана аккуратно расправил складки юбки. От воды веяло прохладой, и Мана, поежившись, непроизвольно прижался к Гакту, чтобы согреться.

— Я не ждал твоего звонка, — произнес он. — Думал, что мы уже никогда не увидимся. Но я сразу понял, что это ты…  
— Вот, — сказал Гакт, протягивая ему часы. — Опять, конечно, потеряешь… Давай застегну.  
— Спасибо. Ты хотел поговорить. Я тебя слушаю.

Мана чувствовал себя, как студент-первокурсник на экзамене: боялся сказать что-то не то, допустить ошибку. Он смотрел на Гакта, ожидая его ответа. Но Гакт молчал и все еще держал его левую руку в своей, хотя в этом уже не было необходимости. И больше всего Ману смущало то, что ему это приятно.

— Я… я сказал тогда, — начал было после долгого молчания Гакт, но в этот же миг совершенно неожиданно хлынул ливень. — Везет же нам! — воскликнул Гакт. — Пойдем в машину, а то опять простудишься.  
— Ну вот, — расстроено пробурчал Мана, когда они уже забрались в машину, — всю юбку изгваздал. — Ему вдруг стало смешно. — Действительно везет. Как утопленникам.

Ливень хлестал по стеклам окон, из-за потоков воды невозможно было ничего разглядеть.

— Выпить хочешь? — спросил Гакт и протянул Мане флягу. — Осторожно, крепкий.

Мана сделал глоток и тут же почувствовал, как тепло разлилось по телу. Глотнул еще.

— Спасибо.

Гакт убрал флягу.

— Я бы тоже выпил, но кто-то должен вести машину.  
— Ты собираешься ехать сейчас? — Мана на всякий случай пристегнулся.  
— Ну, дорогу же не размыло.

Но все оказалось не так просто. Машина издала странный звук и наотрез отказалась заводиться.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Мана, — она тоже считает, что ты с ума сошел.  
— Вот дерьмо! Но знаешь что? Пожалуй, я тоже выпью по такому поводу.

После еще нескольких глотков Мана почувствовал, что у него слипаются глаза, о чем и сообщил Гакту. Гакт предложил перебраться на заднее сидение, тем более что сам он тоже начинал дремать. Осуществить задуманное удалось только с большим трудом. Мана почти мгновенно заснул, положив голову Гакту на колени.

Когда он проснулся, за окном уже было темно. Буря утихла. Гакт спал, одну руку положив Мане на плечо, а второй подпирая голову. Мане было неудобно так лежать, и он сел, потянувшись, чтобы размять затекшие суставы. Гакт тут ж проснулся.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.  
— Доброе. — Мана еще раз потянулся. — Все тело затекло. И холодно…  
— Иди сюда. — Гакт усмехнулся и притянул его к себе. — Я тебя согрею… — Он припал к губам Маны и, целуя его, усадил к себе на колени.  
— Ты с ума сошел, — зашептал Мана, — кто-нибудь увидит…  
— Кто?! — спросил Гакт, бесцеремонно забираясь ему под юбку. — Тут никого нет… — шептал он, — только мы…

Он провел рукой по бедру Маны, скользнул ниже и нащупал молнию на его сапоге. Избавившись от одного, он принялся за второй, при этом не отрываясь от губ и шеи Маны.

— Теперь я понял, — прошептал Мана, расстегивая Гакту рубашку и гладя ладонями его грудь и живот, — зачем тебе такие широкие сидения в машине… Не порви мне юбку, маньяк.  
— Постараюсь… Господи! Это что, чулки?!  
— А то!

Гакт сорвал с него белье; от настойчивых ласк Мана застонал, еще сильнее прижался к Гакту и чуть сжал зубами мочку его уха.  
В машине все-таки было очень тесно. Но не откладывать же такое дело на потом. Гакт усадил Ману на себя и крепко сжал его бедра. Делать более тонких намеков не пришлось. Все еще сжимая его бедра, Гакт жадно поцеловал его в губы. Мана впился ногтями ему в спину и глухо застонал, отвечая на поцелуй.


	14. XIII

В Токио они вернулись утром. Гакт высадил Ману в глухом безлюдном переулке, недалеко от его дома. Накрапывал дождь.

— Опять дождь, — сказал Мана, открывая глаза (он проспал всю дорогу). — Кончится он когда-нибудь?  
— Когда-нибудь кончится… — отозвался Гакт. — Сапоги застегнуть не забудь.  
— Угу.  
— До встречи?.. — спросил Гакт, глядя на Ману.  
— Да… наверное… — неуверенно ответил Мана, открывая дверь.  
— Так и не поговорили. — Гакт усмехнулся. — До свидания.  
— До свидания. — Мана аккуратно закрыл дверцу и на прощание кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись.

Сквозь мокрое от дождя стекло Гакт видел, как он идет по переулку, придерживая подол юбки. От этой картины почему-то стало невыносимо грустно, словно Мана уходил от него навсегда…

— Идиот! — сказал он самому себе и выскочил из машины. — Мана! — окликнул он. — Подожди.

Мана выжидающе смотрел на него. Дождь, мелкий, противный, продолжал капать, бил по лицу. Мана сделал шаг навстречу Гакту.  
— Так и не сказал… — с глупой улыбкой произнес вдруг Гакт. — Так и не сказал…

Он почти бегом приблизился к Мане. Взял его за руку. А потом прижал к себе. Чтобы больше уже никогда не отпускать.


End file.
